An IM Story
by CaliforniaRockin'101
Summary: Something I do for fun, a bunch of pointless IMs between Lily, Oliver, Miley, Jackson, and Jake.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Montana – An IM Story

By Piano-Rox-101

Chapter 1 - Fun With Computers (thanks for the title Meg AKA dinolove453!)

---------------------------

SmileyStewart Miley

Smokin'Oken Oliver

4'5BeachGod Jackson

SkaterStar Lily

ZombieDude Jake

---------------------------

_SmileyStewart has signed on._

**Smokin'Oken – **I'm bored.

**SmileyStewart – **What a nice way to greet someone.

**Smokin'Oken – **Whatever.

_SkaterStar has signed on._

_ZombieDude has signed on._

**SkaterStar – **Hi!

**ZombieDude – **Hi!

**SkaterStar – **Copycat.

**ZombieDude – **Whatever.

**SmileyStewart – **What's with guys and saying whatever?

**Smokin'Oken – **Whatever.

**ZombieDude – **Whatever.

(In unison.)

_5'4BeachGod has signed on._

**5'4BeachGod – **I can't believe the only people on are my sister, two jerks, and a wanna-be tomboy.

**SmileyStewart - **rolls eyes

**Smokin'Oken – **Jerk?

**ZombieDude – **That's not nice.

**SkaterStar – **Wanna-be? Look who's talking.

**SmileyStewart – **Shouldn't you be working, Jackson?

**5'4BeachGod – **I'm using Cooper's laptop.

**SmileyStewart – **I thought you have your own.

**5'4BeachGod – **Battery died.

**SmileyStewart – **So did your brain. It tells you when you need to charge it!

_ZombieDude has signed off._

**SkaterStar – **That was weird. Oliver, are you still there?

_Smokin'Oken has gone idle._

_ZombieDude has signed on._

**ZombieDude – **Cruddy computer…

_Smokin'Oken is no longer idle._

**Smokin'Oken – **Wow, that's a record. Miley and Jackson stopped fighting before I came back from getting a snack!

**5'4BeachGod – **Haven't you ever heard of the phrase brb?

**Smokin'Oken – **I like to have you think I'm still there. Then you keep arguing.

**SkaterStar – **Grr, I have to go. My mom want's me to do laundry. Shiver.

**SmileyStewart – **Try doing laundry here.

_SkaterStar is away._

**SmileyStewart – **I'm bored.

**5'4BeachGod – **I should care why?

**SmileyStewart – **Shut up.

**5'4BeachGod – **Watch your language!

**SmileyStewart – **Make me.

**5'4BeachGod – **Bite me. bares teeth

**SmileyStewart – **brb in like ten minutes, I gotta go bite Jackson…

**5'4BeachGod – **I was kidding, gosh.

**SmileyStewart - **

**ZombieDude – **New topic.

**5'4BeachGod – **Got any in mind, pretty boy?

**Smokin'Oken – **a;sdlfkjqwerig';

**5'4BeachGod – **What the heck?

**SmileyStewart – **He fell asleep on the keyboard. BRB

_SmileyStewart has signed out._

**5'4BeachGod - **………

**ZombieDude – **Idiot.

**5'4BeachGod – **Loser.

**Smokin'Oken – **Oliver's back!

**5'4BeachGod – **Who cares?

_SmileyStewart has signed on._

**SmileyStewart – **Back!

**5'4BeachGod – **Why'd you have to sign out?

**SmileyStewart – **I was calling Oliver.

**5'4BeachGod – **We have wireless internet, idiot.

**SmileyStewart – **I'm using the downstairs computer.

**5'4BeachGod – **Why?

**SmileyStewart – **My laptop is being stupid. I need to get a new one, maybe with some Hannah money.

**5'4BeachGod – **Uh…

**SmileyStewart – **Oops.

_SmileyStewart has signed off._

_5'4BeachGod has signed off._

**ZombieDude – **I went to get some water, what'd I miss?

**Smokin'Oken – **Close the IM window.

**ZombieDude – **k…

**Smokin'Oken – **Hello again.

**ZombieDude – **what was the purpose of closing the window?

**Smokin'Oken – **Nothin…

_5'4BeachGod has signed on._

_SmileyStewart has signed on._

**SmileyStewart – **Jake, you swear you read nothing?

**ZombieDude – **yeah…

**Smokin'Oken - **………

**5'4BeachGod – **What is …….. supposed to mean?

**Smokin'Oken – **It means I have nothing to say.

**5'4BeachGod – **You're weird.

**Smokin'Oken – **Gosh Jackson, I didn't know you talked to yourself.

**SmileyStewart – **ROFL

_SkaterStar has returned from away._

**ZombieDude – **in creepy voice Lily has returned.

**5'4BeachGod – **Ya know, your screen name doesn't make sense. Don't you slay zombies?

**ZombieDude – **There was already a ZombieSlayer. Also, ZombieDude sounds so much cooler.

**5'4BeachGod – **Dummy.

**SkaterStar – **Hey, that's a song!

**ZombieDude – **Your's doesn't make sense either. Who ever said you were a beach god?

**4'5BeachGod – **Oken's is dumb too. It _rhymes._

**SmileyStewart – **Would you two stop arguing about screen names?

**4'5BeachGod – NO**

**ZombieDude – **Nice try.

**SmileyStewart – **Fine, I'll leave then. Lily, want to come over?

**SkaterStar – **Sure. Lily in ten!

_SkaterStar has signed off._

_SmileyStewart has signed off._

**Smokin'Oken - **…….

**4'5BeachGod – **I wish you wouldn't do that.

**ZombieDude - **……..

**4'5BeachGod – **Idiots.

**Smokin'Oken – **Look who's talking.

**4'5BeachGod – **BRB, my boss is coming. And he brought Rico with him!

_4'5BeachGod is away._

**Smokin'Oken – **Hehehe.

**ZombieDude – **Who's Rico?

**Smokin'Oken – **Boss's kid.

**ZombieDude – **And the problem with him is…

**Smokin'Oken – **I don't think you want know. twitches

**ZombieDude – **Shoot, I g2g to rehearsal.

_ZombieDude is away._

_4'5BeachGod has returned from away._

**4'5BeachGod – **Coop needs his computer back, g2g!

_4'5BeachGod has signed out._

**Smokin'Oken – **Whatever.

_Smokin'Oken has signed out._

_------------------------------------_

A/N: I've been reading a whole bunch of stories like this, and they look like fun to write, so I wrote one (obviously.) This is just for fun, there really isn't much of a plot, I'm just being silly, taking a break from all my tear-filled stories. You can't yell at me for stealing any ideas, cause I'm betting you would have a lot more yelling to do. Your fingers will get sore. LOL

_Piano-Rox-101 has signed out._


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah Montana – An IM Story

By Music-Is-My-Life-101

----------------------

SmileyStewart is Miley.

Smokin'Oken is Oliver.

SkaterStar is Lily.

ZombieDude is Jake.

5'4BeachGod is Jackson.

----------------------

_5'4BeachGod has signed on._

_ZombieDude has signed on._

**5'4BeachGod** – So, how's life?

**ZombieDude – **Do you really care?

**5'4BeachGod – **Nope.

**ZombieDude – **So…does Miley have a boyfiend?

**ZombieDude - **friend

**5'4BeachGod – **Yeah, she's going out with Nick Jonas.

**ZombieDude – **Really?

**5'4BeachGod – **NO!

**5'4BeachGod – **Why do you care?

**ZombieDude – **None of your business.

**5'4BeachGod – **Ask her out and it WILL be my business, pretty boy.

**ZombieDude – **Touchy, are we?

**5'4BeachGod – **Just a warning.

_5'4BeachGod has signed out._

_SmileyStewart has signed in._

**SmileyStewart – **Ignore my brother. Put him on your block list. Something!

**ZombieDude – **Why?

**SmileyStewart – **It's creepy that you're talking to him. I just kicked him off.

**ZombieDude – **I thought you had different computers.

**SmileyStewart –** He forgot to charge his laptop. Again. Big surprise. So he had to use mine.

**ZombieDude – **I see.

_Smokin'Oken has signed on._

**Smokin'Oken – **Smokin' Oken's got a date!

**ZombieDude – **With who?

**Smokin'Oken - **…I'd rather not say.

**SmileyStewart – **g2g. Tell me who later!

_SmileyStewart has signed out._

**Smokin'Oken – **Okay, it's with Lily. She said she wanted to tell Miley though.

**SmileyStewart – **YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH LILY?

**Smokin'Oken – **And that's why.

**Smokin'Oken – **Wait, I thought you had to go!

**SmileyStewart – **Dork, haven't you heard of going invisible?

**Smokin'Oken – **Yes! I just…forgot.

**SmileyStewart – **Whatever.

**SmileyStewart – **Jake, are you still there?

_SmileyStewart has signed in._

_ZombieDude has gone idle._

**SmileyStewart – **That answers that question.

_ZombieDude has signed out._

_5'4BeachGod has signed in._

**SmileyStewart – **So you finally got your laptop charged?

**5'4BeachGod – **Oh be quiet.

**SmileyStewart – **No!

_ZombieDude has signed in._

_SkaterStar has signed in._

**ZombieDude – **Jake Ryan needs a non crappy computer.

**5'4BeachGod – **Stop talking about yourself in third person. It's creepy.

**ZombieDude – **Jake Ryan doesn't care what you think.

**SkaterStar – **Lily says both of you shut up!

**5'4BeachGod – **Shut up yourself!

**SmileyStewart – **Lily, I have one thing to say about this date with Oliver.

**SkaterStar – **Don't hurt me!

**SmileyStewart – **I knew you liked him! Ha-ha!

**SkaterStar – **You never told me that…

**SmileyStewart – **Yeah I did. While you were staring at him at the beach last Saturday.

**SkaterStar – **Oh. Well…yeah.

**Smokin'Oken – **You know I'm here, right?

_5'4BeachGod has signed out._

**ZombieDude – **So rude.

**SmileyStewart – **He just yelled to me he has to go to work.

**SkaterStar – **Let's go to the beach. I feel like surfing.

**ZombieDude – **It's Febuary…

**SkaterStar – **One of the benefits of living in Malibu! See you there! (A/N: Okay, I'm exaggerating. But oh well.)

_SkaterStar has signed out._

_Smokin'Oken has signed out._

_SmileyStewart has signed out. _

_ZombieDude has signed out._

-------------------------

A/N: Wow. I don't have anything to say…

_Music-Is-My-Life-101 __has signed out._


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah Montana – An IM Story

By Music-Is-My-Life-101

----------------------

SmileyStewart is Miley.

Smokin'Oken is Oliver.

SkaterStar is Lily.

ZombieDude is Jake.

5'4BeachGod is Jackson.

----------------------

_SmileyStewart has signed on._

_SkaterStar has signed on._

**SkaterStar – **Whatcha doing?

**SmileyStewart – **Listening to my new Ashley Tisdale CD.

**SkaterStar – **When did she let out a CD?

**SmileyStewart – **Tuesday.

**SkaterStar – **Is it good? Can I borrow it?

**SmileyStewart – **Yes and yes. Except He Said She Said (A/N: Don't own. Or Ashley. Or her CD, Headstrong.) is a bit…ugh.

**SkaterStar – **I'll just find out for myself.

**SmileyStewart – **Good.

_5'4BeachGod has signed on._

_Smokin'Oken has signed on._

_ZombieDude has signed on._

**Smokin'Oken – **Whatcha girls talking about?

**SmileyStewart – **Ashley Tisdale.

**5'4BeachGod – **Creepy.

**Smokin'Oken – **Her CD came out Tuesday…

**SmileyStewart – **I know, I'M LISTENING TO IT RIGHT NOW!

**ZombieDude – **I've met Ashley Tisdale. She's very nice.

**5'4BeachGod – **She's hot.

**SmileyStewart – **BRB.

**Smokin'Oken - **………….

**ZombieDude – **Not this again.

**5'4BeachGod – **OW!

**SmileyStewart – **Back.

**5'4BeachGod – **Crap Miley, that HURT!

**5'4BeachGod – **Now she's singing to Ashley Tisdale at the top of her lungs.

**SmileyStewart – **I CAN'T UNLOVE YOU, CAN'T DO THAT, NO MATTER HOW I TRY…

**5'4BeachGod – **God I hate that song.

**SmileyStewart – **Think twice before saying Ashley is hot again.

**ZombieDude – **You say that like you know her.

**SmileyStewart – **Uh…family friend.

**SmileyStewart – **Show me some positivity…

**5'4BeachGod – **I'm positively going to kill you if you don't turn down that annoying music!

**SkaterStar – **Did you get Jordan Pruitt's too? I have Jordan Pruitt's.

**SmileyStewart – **No, we can trade.

**SkaterStar – **You'll like JP. Especially Miss Popularity (A/N: Don't own.).

**SmileyStewart – **Cool. Love me for me, or don't love me…

**Smokin'Oken – **You're having fun annoying Jackson, aren't you?

**SmileyStewart – **Duh.

**ZombieDude – **What's today?

**SmileyStewart – **Thursday…

**ZombieDude – **No, the date.

**SmileyStewart – **Feb. 8.

**ZombieDude – **Thanks. I'm doing Spanish homework. She's so primitive about our headings.

**SmileyStewart – **You know if you hover your cursor over the time on your taskbar it'll give you the date?

**Smokin'Oken – **Really?

**ZombieDude – **Oh yeah…

**Smokin'Oken – **That's so cool!

**5'4BeachGod – **You tried that, didn't you?

**Smokin'Oken – **Maybe…

**5'4BeachGod – **Whatever. I have to go to work before I'm late.

_5'4BeachGod has signed out._

**SkaterStar – **We really need lives. We sit around and talk on the computer all day.

**SmileyStewart – **And listen to Ashley Tisdale. Suddenly people know my name, suddenly everything has changed…

**Smokin'Oken – **Would you quit that?

**SmileyStewart – **No.

**ZombieDude – **Finally! I beat that stupid Solitaire game!

**SmileyStewart – **Bored much?

**ZombieDude – **I was taking a break from espanol.

**Smokin'Oken – **What does espanol mean again?

**SmileyStewart – **Oliver, smack yourself.

**Smokin'Oken – **Um, I'm pretty sure that's NOT what it means…

**SmileyStewart – **Idiot, it means Spanish.

**Smokin'Oken – **OH…

**SkaterStar – **g2g eat dinner.

_SkaterStar is away._

**Smokin'Oken – **It's 5…

**SmileyStewart – **No, it's six.

**ZombieDude – **When did you last use whatever clock you're using?

**Smokin'Oken – **It's a watch, and I found it today after losing it a couple months ago.

**ZombieDude – **You forgot to set it forward.

**Smokin'Oken - **…oh.

_5'4BeachGod has signed on._

**5'4BeachGod – **The beach god has returned!

**ZombieDude – **Whatever.

**SmileyStewart – **Dinnertime. Eew, it's broccoli casserole!

_SmileyStewart is away._

_5'4BeachGod is away._

**Smokin'Oken – **Sorry to ditch you, but I'm gonna go watch TV.

_Smokin'Oken is away._

_ZombieDude has signed out._

----------------------

A/N: So, Oliver and Lily will be talking about their date in the next chapter… Like, after the date, not before. I used some Ashley Tisdale lyrics in this chapter, and I own none of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah Montana – An IM Story

By Music-Is-My-Life-101

----------------------

SmileyStewart is Miley.

Smokin'Oken is Oliver.

SkaterStar is Lily.

ZombieDude is Jake.

5'4BeachGod is Jackson.

-------------------

_Smokin'Oken has signed on._

_SmileyStewart has signed on._

**SmileyStewart – **How was your date with Lily?

**Smokin'Oken – **Sheesh, gotta pounce on me like that!

**SmileyStewart – **Yes, now answer the question!

**Smokin'Oken – **I dunno…

**SmileyStewart – **Come on, spill!

**Smokin'Oken – **Okay, it was really great and I can't wait for the next one!

**SmileyStewart – **You've already set up another date!

**Smokin'Oken – **No. But there will be another one. Hopefully.

**SmileyStewart – **Of course there will, or else Lily will have to find a new best friend.

_5'4BeachGod has signed on._

_SkaterStar has signed on._

_ZombieDude has signed on._

**ZombieDude – **S'up people?

**5'4BeachGod – **The sky.

**ZombieDude - **Sticks tongue out

**5'4BeachGod – **Eew, why would I want to see your tounge?

**SkaterStar – **You misspelled tongue, idiot.

**5'4BeachGod – **Who cares, it's IM.

**5'4BeachGod – **Oh god, not the Jonas Brothers.

**SmileyStewart – **I am what I am, hey, hey, I am what I am…

**5'4BeachGod – **Why does your speaker system have to be against MY wall?

**SmileyStewart – **Cause dad would kill me if I put it against his wall.

**5'4BeachGod – **True.

**SmileyStewart – **I feel like an underdog sometimes…

**Smokin'Oken – **Random…

**SkaterStar – **It's a Jonas Brothers song, smarty.

**ZombieDude – **I met Kevin and Joe. Nick was sick.

**Smokin'Oken – **Ha-ha, that rhymes! Nick was sick!

**5'4BeachGod – **Shut up Oken.

**SmileyStewart – **I was fine, till 7:05, till he walked out the door and right out of my life…

**SkaterStar – **Isn't it 'till SHE walked out the door'?

**SmileyStewart – **Yeah, but it'd sound perverted to say she.

**5'4BeachGod – **Turn it down before I cut the speaker cords!

**5'4BeachGod – **Of course, she turns it up.

**SmileyStewart – **You better not ruin my speakers. Dad got them for me. They were EXPENSIVE. He wouldn't be happy.

**5'4BeachGod – **Why did you get speakers?

**SmileyStewart – **Cause you got a Nano.

**5'4BeachGod – **Oh yeah…

**SmileyStewart – **But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better, all our hopes and our dreams will come true…

**5'4BeachGod – **I hate that song. It's so mushy.

**SmileyStewart – **You hate anything I like.

**5'4BeachGod – **Duh!

**5'4BeachGod – **Finally, it's over.

**SmileyStewart – **Hmm… Ashley Tisdale or Hilary Duff?

**SkaterStar – **Which HD CD?

**SmileyStewart – **Hilary Duff.

**SkaterStar – **Ashley Tisdale.

**SmileyStewart – **Oh yeah, you have Ashley Tisdale. Jordan Pruitt then!

**5'4BeachGod – **Ugh, so much pop!

**SmileyStewart – **So listen to that Nano of yours.

**5'4BeachGod - **…not charged.

**ZombieDude – **Big surprise.

_SmileyStewart has signed out._

**5'4BeachGod – **Ah, the music stopped.

**Smokin'Oken – **Jordan Pruitt isn't that bad…

**5'4BeachGod – **You haven't heard Miss Popularity.

**Smokin'Oken – **True.

**SkaterStar – **No insulting Jordan Pruitt!

**5'4BeachGod – **Or what?

**SkaterStar – **I'll get you when you least expect it.

**5'4BeachGod – **I'm so scared.

_SmileyStewart has signed on._

**SmileyStewart – **Sorry. Laptop died.

**5'4BeachGod – **Not the music!

**SmileyStewart – **Where's dad?

**5'4BeachGod – **Some…uh…manager business.

**5'4BeachGod – **What is this song called?

**SmileyStewart – **Over It.

**5'4BeachGod – **Isn't there a song called over it by Ashley Tisdale?

**ZombieDude – **And Anneliese Van Der Pol?

**SkaterStar – **Yep, and there's a really good Everlife song called I'm Over It.

**Smokin'Oken – **Overused title.

**ZombieDude – **No kidding.

**5'4BeachGod – **Hmm, this Teenager song sounds like me.

**SmileyStewart – **I know, your room is a pigsty.

**ZombieDude – **Well, I've got a Zombie High promo photoshoot thing tomorrow, so I'm gonna go to bed.

**SkaterStar – **Nighty night.

**SmileyStewart – **Sleep tight.

**5'4BeachGod – **The bed bugs are gonna bite.

**ZombieDude – **Idiot.

_ZombieDude has signed out._

**SmileyStewart – **Oh yeah, Hannah has to go to that photoshoot too. I'm gonna go to bed too.

_SmileyStewart has signed out._

**5'4BeachGod – **Finally, peace and quiet.

_Smokin'Oken has singed out._

_SkaterStar has signed out._

**5'4BeachGod – **Fine then!

_5'4BeachGod has signed out._

-------------------

A/N: Don't own any singers mentioned in this chapter.

_Music-Is-My-Life-101 has signed out._


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah Montana – An IM Story

By Music-Is-My-Life-101

----------------

SmileyStewart is Miley.

Smokin'Oken is Oliver.

SkaterStar is Lily.

ZombieDude is Jake.

5'4BeachGod is Jackson.

----------------

(A/N: This takes place two months later.)

_SmileyStewart has signed on._

_ZombieDude has signed on._

_(A/N: Lily is already signed on.)_

**SmileyStewart – **Happy Saturday morning!

**ZombieDude – **I'm still waking up.

**SkaterStar – **Grrr.

**ZombieDude – **Someone get up on the wrong side of the bed?

**SkaterStar – **I forgot to sign out last night. The IM noise woke me up. 

**ZombieDude – **Where's Oliver and Jackson?

**SmileyStewart – **Sleeping.

**SkaterStar – **Sleeping.

(A/N: In unison.)

**SmileyStewart – **I know how to wake them up.

**SmileyStewart – **Lily, you call Oliver. I'll get Jackson up.

_5'4BeachGod has signed on._

_Smokin'Oken has signed on._

**5'4BeachGod – **What a way to wake up, your sister blaring Jonas Brothers!

**Smokin'Oken – **At least you didn't wake up to your pocket buzzing.

**SkaterStar – **You sleep with your cell phone in your pocket?

**Smokin'Oken – **No, I fell asleep watching TV last night.

**5'4BeachGod – **Dork.

**Smokin'Oken – **At least I didn't wake up the way you did when you and your dad were pranking each other.

**ZombieDude – **How was that?

**5'4BeachGod – **Oken, DON'T YOU DARE SAY A WORD!

**Smokin'Oken – **Oh yeah, whatcha gonna do?

**Smokin'Oken – **Anyways, his dad put his bed out on the beach, and he was in footie pajamas.

**ZombieDude – **That is TOO funny!

**SmileyStewart – **Isn't it?

**5'4BeachGod – **Brat.

**SmileyStewart - **Sticks out tongue

**SkaterStar – **STOP FIGHTING!

**5'4BeachGod – **Touchy, are we?

**Smokin'Oken – **We could block you, you know.

**5'4BeachGod – **Why should I care?

**ZombieDude – **New topic.

**5'4BeachGod – **Miley, turn down your music.

**ZombieDude – **That's an old topic.

**5'4BeachGod – **But it's different from the block one.

**ZombieDude - **Rolls eyes

**SkaterStar – **Hey, did you hear what happened to Taylor?

**SmileyStewart – **Which one?

**SkaterStar – **The guy with the long blond hair.

**SmileyStewart – **He is so cute! Anyways… no I didn't hear what happened to him.

**Smokin'Oken – **He burned his knee.

**SmileyStewart – **How?

**ZombieDude – **Ooh, I heard about that. He burned his knee playing hot potato.

**5'4BeachGod – **Who plays hot potato anymore?

**ZombieDude – **That's what our whole Spanish class said while he was telling the story.

(A/N: True story. For real! From here on out, it's not real.)

**SmileyStewart – **Is he okay?

**SkaterStar – **No, he sprained his ankle three days later.

**Smokin'Oken – **He's on crutches.

**ZombieDude – **Stinks, he just got off crutches a couple weeks ago.

**5'4BeachGod – **He sounds very accident prone.

**SmileyStewart – **Yeah!

**Smokin'Oken – **Can you believe we're graduating middle school in two months?

**SmileyStewart – **Can you believe you and Lily have been going out for two months?

**ZombieDude – **Two months is a common time unit.

**SkaterStar – **No kidding.

**5'4BeachGod – **I haven't gone on a date in two months…if that helps.

**SmileyStewart – **Really? The 5'4 beach god hasn't had a date in two months?

**5'4BeachGod – **Mock me, but when was your last date?

**SmileyStewart – **Last night.

**SkaterStar – **With who?

**SmileyStewart – **Jake.

**5'4BeachGod – **Be back in 30 min, gotta go pound Jake.

**SkaterStar – **You went on a date with Jake and didn't tell me?

**SmileyStewart – **Jackson, don't you touch him! And Lily, I didn't get a chance to tell you.

**ZombieDude – **Should I lock my doors?

**SmileyStewart – **No.

**SkaterStar – **I g2g.

**Smokin'Oken – **Me too.

**ZombieDude – **Me three.

_SkaterStar has singed out._

_Smokin'Oken has singed out._

_ZombieDude has signed out._

**SmileyStewart – **Like I'm gonna sit around and talk to my brother.

_SmileyStewart has signed out._

_5'4BeachGod has signed out._

----------------------

A/N: So the story will end when they graduate middle school. Which will most probably be the next chapter. I've run out of ideas. And I want to finish off all my current stories so I can start some new ones. Ta-ta!


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah Montana – An IM Story

By Music-Is-My-Life-101

----------------------

SmileyStewart is Miley.

Smokin'Oken is Oliver.

SkaterStar is Lily.

ZombieDude is Jake.

5'4BeachGod is Jackson.

----------------------

_SmileyStewart has signed on._

_Smokin'Oken has signed on._

_SkaterStar has signed on._

_ZombieDude has signed on._

_5'4BeachGod has signed on._

**SmileyStewart – **Wow…we're (technically) ninth graders now…

**ZombieDude – **You know what's really stupid? They have graduation before the last day of school.

**SkaterStar – **It's called promotion.

**ZombieDude – **Whatever.

**5'4BeachGod – **Ugh, I can't believe you'll be going to my school next year.

**SmileyStewart – **Deal with it.

**SmileyStewart – **So, are all of you coming on the Hannah tour with me this summer?

**ZombieDude – **I gotta ask my mom…how long?

**SmileyStewart – **A month.

**ZombieDude – **Awesome.

**5'4BeachGod – **Wait, YOU TOLD HIM?!

**SmileyStewart – **I asked dad first…

**5'4BeachGod – **Why didn't I know about this?

**SmileyStewart – **Cause you weren't paying attention to the conversation this morning at breakfast.

**SkaterStar – **Well, I'm coming!

**Smokin'Oken – **Me too!

**ZombieDude – **I can come too.

**5'4BeachGod – **I guess I'll come too – wouldn't want to miss out on anything.

**SkaterStar – **This is gonna be the best summer ever!

**SmileyStewart – **Well, I g2g pack.

_SmileyStewart has singed off._

**SkaterStar – **I'm gonna go watch TV.

**Smokin'Oken – **Me too.

_Smokin'Oken has signed off._

_SkaterStar is away._

**ZombieDude – **g2g to shooting.

_ZombieDude has signed off._

**5'4BeachGod – **Whatever.

_5'4BeachGod has signed off._

----------------------

A/N: The end. Ta-da! So, what did everybody think? No sequel…I'm too lazy. LOL. I have a bunch of other stories I want to write. Well, for the last time –

_Music-Is-My-Life-101 has signed out._


End file.
